keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Rêlini
Demon of Despair, former follower of Fellock. During the rising times Bëldor Thrin’son summoned her and forced her to take a fair form, binding her as his queen. As queen of Bëldor’s Gate she whatcd many arenas, the only thing that was said to calm her down was feeding on the despair of the doomed gladiators. She would later be banished when the overlord was cured of his corruption. She would return many times such as Cem Gorbul’s spy and her attacks on the Guild of Sorceries during the time of the Omega Killer. Bio: Relini was among the spirits of hope who joined Fellock in his rebellion and became the demons of Despair. She would fight in the Spirit War on the side of Zarnol facing many of her former friends and allies. She would attmpt to fight Nelaf her former mentor but would fail and be trapped in a wall deep underground. Bëldor Thrin’son: She would be freed millennia later by the corrupted Dwarf Bëldor Thrin’son, who was seeking demons to aid him. He found her and bound her into the form of a lovely dwarf woman and made her his queen. Despite being bound into a fair form and forced to be a queen she found her life with Bëldor quite pleasant and he treated her quite well, even building an arena to execute prisoners to feed her with their despair. She would be at her husband's side when his brother Hans was brought before them in chains along with his companions . Yet she could not taste his despair even when he was facing the great serpent Apentith. She would see him fight alongside Brunhild Fili'Daughter and the others, before facing her beloved Bëldor. She would watch the two fight disappearing into the portal to Nifminic, and would feel it when Bëldor was killed. She felt great sorrow at this, which confused her as she had never felt compassion and sorrow about anyone before, this freaked her out and she fled. Freedom: She would reappear again during the Fomorian Crisis when she was called along with the other Dispair demons by Fellock to aid in Funor's invasion of the surface. She would feed of the despair of the fleeing elves after the Disaster at Retom Fields but would flee after the deafet of her Master Fellock at the hands of Dido Nelne. She would return later in the Era of Sorrow meny times usually duing times of great sorrow. Transformation: She was later imprisoned and placed in the Guild of Sorceries for safe keeping. where she would remain until she was freed by the Omega Killer, . She would terrorizes the people of the Guild killing the guardsman Taylen Graham and wounding the apprentice Zeki Aleko. Eventually a group of students lead by master Magi Maximillian Karnar set out to stop her. She fought them wounding Maxmilan and Killing his fellow master of the Guild, Aulus Lovernius.. She dueled with the other apprentices giving injuries to Indumni and Zuerda Sebve but in the end was defeated by the mysteries student Unnamed. As she was being banished she cast a curse to be rid of unnamed but it rebounded and his Maria Celegrom de ageing the two into children. Disappointed and defeated her fell spirit fled through a portal to Keyvaile. = Personality: She is Crafty and Sly. She feeds of the Dispair of her victems and enjoyes every drop. Yet their is more to her then this, as unlike most other demons he has the capacity for a bored spectrum of emotions and can actually feel love and sorrow. Powers: Demonic Powers( Dispar) She feeds on the feeling of Hopelessnes of mortals gaining stranth. Speirt Drain: Like most despair demons she can leach into the physical and magical energies of her victims gaining strength and leaving them helpless. Appearances: History of Keyvaile: the Dwarves History of Keyvaile Glorius Age (Mentioned) Omega Killer: Trivia: * She is one of the earliest minor demons to appear in the Kevile stories. * She is one of the most according demons in Keyvaile Category:Demons Category:Queens Category:Queen Category:Dispair Demons Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Keyvailespirit Category:Widows Category:Female characters Category:Transfomed